Sonic vs Rainbow Dash vs Underdog vs Bolt vs Buttercup
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Underdog, Bolt, and Buttercup had a race. Rated M for a couple bad word.


At the race, Sonic, Underdog, Rainbow Dash, Buttercup, and Bolt are getting ready to run.

Sonic; alright, time to make my move.

Bolt; your move, I am way faster than you.

Sonic; oh yeah, tell that to your mama.

Bolt; screw you asshole.

Underdog; your both fucking wrong, Everybody know that I am the fastest.

Rainbow Dash; no you are not.

Underdog; I broke the Sonic Barrier.

Rainbow Dash; well I broke the Sonic Rainboom.

Buttercup; it doesn't matter who broke what, beside everybody knows that Powerpuff Girls are cooler then a hedgehog, a dog who where cape, and dog who is white, and a horse.

Rainbow Dash; for your information bub, but I am a Pegasi, not a horse.

Buttercup; oh yeah.

Rainbow Dash; yeah.

Amy; uh hello, is this a race or a battle.

Sonic; don't worry were ready.

Amy; alright, let go over the rule. Sonic, you can not use the Chaos Emerald to cheat on this race.

Sonic; aw shit.

Polly; remember Underdog, if someone in trouble, you should help them, don't leave them behind.

Underdog; fine.

Fluttershy; um Rainbow Dash, if it okay with you, just don't hurt them too hard.

Rainbow Dash; why, hurt is my middle name.

Bubbles; and remember Buttercup, no attacking.

Buttercup; I'm not letting that bitch telling me what to do.

Mittens; remember Bolt, your not so fast, but you could win the race, just don't cheat on it okay.

Bolt; fine.

Polly; alright, on your mark.

Bubbles; get set.

Fluttershy; go.

And there off. Sonic, Underdog, Bolt, buttercup, and Rainbow Dash are running wild. Sonic ran in front of Rainbow Dash, causing him to jump pile on her back. Then Rainbow Dash fling Sonic into the air and kick him right in the dick. Sonic got hurt, but was relieve. He decided to use his Chaos Emerald to catch up with the other. Meanwhile, Underdog flew above Buttercup. Then Underdog body slam Buttercup down on Bolt. Buttercup and Bolt got knocked down. Sonic also ran passed them. Buttercup realized that Sonic is using the Chaos Emerald to cheat, so she got on Bolt's back and Bolt quickly ran to catch up with the other. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Underdog were running straight through the open field. Rainbow Dash grabbed Underdog cape and swing him down to the ground. Underdog was hurt. Sonic came and saw Underdog on the ground, so he help him get up. Bolt and Buttercup ran passed them. Sonic had an idea. He gave Underdog the superpower potion. Underdog ate it and he felt strange. Soon Sonic took Underdog to find the other. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was taking the lead. She did her evil chuckle, until she saw Bolt and Buttercup heading toward her. She decided to use the Element of Loyalty to win. So she placed it in her neck. Buttercup saw Rainbow Dash cheating, so she reached into her pocket and grabbed some Chemical X. She drank some of the Chemical X and gave some to Bolt. Later they start to feel a little weird. Soon, Sonic and Underdog were heading right toward them. Soon the power got so strong, and since their speed is off limit, the power start to make Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Bolt, Underdog, and Buttercup stuck together. They were going faster than the speed of sound. They later broke the ultimate boom. Meanwhile, at the other side of the finish line, Twilight, Jack, Tails, Rhino, and Blossom were waiting for their heroes to win. When they each look though their telescope, they saw a blinking light. They knew that their heroes are coming, but not how it was expected. Soon, the five got to the finish line and it created a bomb, that killed Twilight, Jack, Tails, Rhino, and Blossom. After that, the five were on the ground, breathing heavily.

Sonic; oh, what a race.

Rainbow Dash; that was so awesome.

Underdog; it was not, you cheated.

Rainbow Dash; fuck you.

Buttercup; you cheated three time.

Rainbow Dash; yeah, but you cheated too. You were riding on Bolt's back.

Bolt; hey blame Sonic, he uses the Chaos Emerald to win the race.

Sonic; only because some lesbian threw me to the ground.

Rainbow Dash; oh yeah.

The five began fighting until they saw what happen to their friends.

Rainbow Dash; uh Sonic, why is Tails bleeding?

Sonic; I don't know.

Underdog; hey Bolt, why is Rhino burnt?

Bolt; it doesn't happen that way.

Underdog; is Jack okay?

Buttercup; I don't know, I don't think he's breathing.

Sonic; neither does Blossom.

Bolt; uh oh.

Rainbow Dash; what?

Bolt; I think we killed them.

Sonic; how?

Bolt; maybe it was that big explosion that we created.

Underdog; I think your right.

Later, Amy, Polly, Fluttershy, Mittens, and Bubbles rushed to see what happen.

Polly; oh my goodness, what happen?

Sonic; uh, we might of did something bad.

Mittens; did you guys cheated after we told you not to?

Underdog; Rainbow Dash started it.

Rainbow Dash; Sonic uses the Chaos Emerald.

Bolt; Buttercup was riding on my back.

Sonic; Bolt drank the Chemical X.

Buttercup; Rainbow Dash tripped Underdog.

Fluttershy; but why?

Sonic; I guess all we care about is winning.

Rainbow Dash; and now we killed our friends.

Bolt; now what?

Polly; well, maybe if you guys were not so reckless, maybe they would've survive.

Sonic; if Rainbow Dash wasn't a slut.

Rainbow Dash; WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Sonic; you heard me.

Bolt; he said slut dumbass.

Sonic; hey.

Underdog; well that who you are.

Sonic; well maybe I should tell you that your real identity is Shoeshine.

Underdog; don't reveal it.

Buttercup; why, it good.

Underdog; it not.

Buttercup; it too.

Bolt; oh shut up, both of you.

Underdog; you.

So the five began fighting.

Fluttershy; should we do something to stop them?

Polly; nah, if they wanna be jerk I guess we let them.

Amy; so, what do we do now?

Bubbles; we could go to the mall.

Mittens; that could be good.

So the girls left to the mall. The rest of the five were still fighting. Till then, they stopped and realized what monsters they have become.

Bolt; what have we become?

Rainbow Dash; oh great, first we killed our friends, now the girls are dumping us.

Sonic; well, what do you wanna do now?

Underdog; maybe we could go see a movies.

Buttercup; sure.

So the fives went to the movies.

The End.


End file.
